What Happened?
by savemysoal
Summary: Mr And Mrs Cullen Go On a trip to Scotland But what happened when they came back?
1. Chapter 1

**Authers Note:I'm Only Doing 2 or 3 Chapters To This Story!It Will Lead To a Cliff Hanger on the second chapter Witch Will be good :-)**

What Happened?

Bella's Pov.

Edward had asked Charlie to come round to see Renesme This new that i wanted to see him before our big Holiday to Scotland to see the Irvine had everything sorted,Nessie Would Stay Here With Esme And is our only time we have had together alone since Nessie turned four.

'Are You ready sweetheart?'I Could here my Edward voice was still so musical even with my new ears.

'Yes darling,I'm just coming.'I walked and softly kissed Nessies head,by this point she had already fallen a long as Jacob was there when she woke she probably wont even recagnise our disaperance.

'The Irvine Coven have asked us to be there any time after 2 tomorrow,thair going for a short hunting trip together.'Edward said with a smile on his face.

'Thats perffict timing,we have time to shop and get a few things!'I Looked around the room to see what to bring back for my family,probably a toy that jacob could play with,Nessie too,clothes or perfume for Alice and Rose,Emmett maybe a toy to*Something soft that he cant break*,Flowers and jewelary for Esme and a new watch and a new book for Carlisle.

**Muniutes Later**

We Said goodbye to everyone then left in the was the Only sutable car left,since Jasper took a likeing to edwards moterbike,And Alice's yellow sports car you could see from China!

So The Volvo Was Fine.

We got to the airport at about half wasnt busy at all which was sat together the hole time like true love looking at each other for the first time.I Would put my head on his chest and just stay so still, people must have thought i had follen a and my love for each other was more alive than ever now that we had with all the spare time we would have now that jacob had finished school and his first priority was Renesme,We could go any were we .

'Darling we're just about to board.'I was so comfy that i didn't want to move, but i had to so i slowley got up and started walking in a line of people onto the airoplane,at the door we got asked to see our passports.

'Mr and Mrs Cullen Please have a good flight,first class is right down the hall,make yourself comfortable and we will bring to a glass of wine straight away!'Said the Lady as she handed our passports back,I gave Edward a cosious look,he just smiled and said'I wanted every thing to be perffect!'I had to smile at him,he could be so sweet sometimes.

**Next Chapter: Scotland with the Irvine Coven!**


	2. Chapter 2

**With The Irvine Coven**

We had arrived a little later than planned,we ran straight to the Irvine Coven's was very cold looking,rain spat from every direction as we ran through the forest from little town was quit scary,even with my new strength i felt an eary shiver down my cold we had made it to Irvine we could smell our friends,not too far now!

'sweetheart,the house is only minites away now.'My Edward said with an excited happy face,yes happy,he is happy now and i am happy with holiday was our together time away from screams,shouts anger and could just relax together and spend time with our friends.

'Edward dear friend,I'm happy you made it.'Kate shouted.

'Aahh,Beautiful Bella it is great to see you again.'Heather shouted at kates side now.I noticed Ami and Claire comming up just behind us now from their hunting trip.

'Edward,Bella Its great you have came.'Claire said with a smile on her face.

'yes,so good to finally meet you bella.'Ami is the newest vampire in the coven,but has developed fast and has no urges of newborn activity.

'Come in please,ill show you to your room.'Kate said.

**Later That Night**

Amy Biggar and Amy McLaughlan had came back from their hunting trip only a few hours had our things in our room and i had phoned Esme to see how Nessie was.

'It's an interesting story about the first vampire to have a child that we know,right in our little she not make it?'Ami asked.

'Renesme is a half blood,we were not sure how Ami would react with her.'Edward explaned to everyone.'Ahh we understand,it's still very fasenating.'Amy biggar had said with a smile on her face.

We spent hours talking about how Heather and Ami ran in cross country at their school and storys of great hunting places and storys about Nessie and had also played a peice on their piano for Claire and Amy McLaughlan to hear.

'It's beaufiful Edward,and played so flointly!' Claire said,I noticed how everyone had a different way of speaking to each other,Like how it is different between the way alice talks to jasper and the difference to me.

**Authers Notenext chapter is not finished yet! It's** **still about the Irvine Coven Though..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunting**

**edwards pov**

I slowley searched for my prey while my eyes constanly reached for was only a few feet away from me,it was good that we could be alone smiles every time i look for her,i think she knows im being over protective of her.

**on the way back from hunting**

Me and bella walked at human speed for a change hand in hand through the forest.I noticed that it was dark only when i took my eyes off of my had become even more atached now that Nessie had came into our lives .

'Sweetheart we should start getting back to the house now!' I said with a frown on my face.

'Yeah your right.i promiced heather and claire i would ask you to help them with their Biology homework.'she said flirting her eyelashes at me.

'Sure.'I like helping the girls anyway.

**Thought to myself**

The Only Secret i Kept locked away from bella while we were on this trip was that Amy McLaughlan and I were once in love with each it wasn't the real thing for me and it was for hasn't talked to me much,but she and Bella are getting along fine.

**50 years ago,in Scotland.**

**Amy M's Pov**

_I lay on my bed waiting for Claire to hurry through with our dresses for were invited to the town head ball and we wanted to look our best for our and Claire's Mothers were Lady's of the our mothers fell sick and died only weeks me and Claire would take charge._

_'Amy,Pink Or yellow?'Claire shouted__**.**_

_'Pink!'Claire Loves the yellow and cream coloured dress and i loved the baby pink and fewsa coloured dress._

_'Must I do your hair everyday silly.'Claire said and came by my mirror and brushed the light curls through my hair._

_**At The Ball!**_

_**Claire's Pov**_

_After doing Amy's hair,we made our way for the Friend alice had met us at the door._

_'Alice!'We Both Shouted at the door,and ran to see her._

_'Hello girls,You look lovely.'She said then turned with an uneasy smile on her face as Jasper Stood out behind her.'Hello Jasper Lovely to see you again.'Claire said with a smile._

_'You to Lady Claire,Also Lady Amy.'He said and smiled._

_A man walked towards us,he was well dressed and absoulutly Beautiful._

_'Soryy I'm late dear Alice.'His voice was like an angel's._

_**Amy's Pov**_

_He walked like a greek god from heaven.I was mesmorised by his beautiful features._

_'How do you do Lady's?'He said,i almost forgot anyone else was in the room apart from me and..'_

_'My name is Edward!'_

_Edward!!!_


End file.
